


If Music be the Food of Love...

by AceMoppet



Series: Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, He's a grownass man, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, This Discord I s2g I love them, Victor Nikiforov can cook, Y'all can fite me on this, lil angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Victor is weak. So weak. But then again, so is Yuuri. Makkachin is there.





	If Music be the Food of Love...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ICanSeeClearlyNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/gifts), [Rikichie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rikichie).



> Inspired by a conversation with Riki and Daffy in the discord! I was trying to write fluff, but I had no inspiration.
> 
> Idea:  
> What if Victor sings to Makkachin? What if Yuuri picks that up?
> 
> This will be a two-shot, so keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! I already have a lot of it done, so it should hopefully be up soon!
> 
> As always, if I made a mistake, please let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor looked at the clock for the first time in a while. Yuuri was out with Gosha, Milla, and a couple of other skaters. The Russian team had been extremely excited about taking Yuuri under their collective Russian wing, and so they’d organized a “Russian Day” every week to show Yuuri the “wonders of St. Petersburg!” as Milla had exclaimed with a smile. Though after a few weeks, it turned out to be a bonding day for the whole team.

 

Normally, Victor would be with them too, but he’d had both costume fittings and sponsor meetings to deal with in the morning. By the time he’d returned home, he was exhausted beyond belief, and had texted Yuuri to let them know he’d stay at home. When he’d woken up from his short nap later, he’d received a cheerful “sleep well!” and a promise to be home by eight o’clock. It was now seven. 

 

Victor smiled.  _ Perfect,  _ he thought, before getting up and heading to the kitchen. He’d have just enough time to make dinner before Yuuri got home, possibly even enough time to serve it.

 

He leaned down to pat Makkachin’s head as he walked into the kitchen. His little furbaby stirred from her nap and lifted her head curiously before letting it fall back again onto her paws. Victor bit his lip and tried his hardest not to squeal.  

 

To distract himself from the cuteness that was his precious little puppy, he turned to the fridge to see what they had available. He scrutinized the contents carefully when his eyes landed on a couple of carrots. He pulled them out, turning them over and over in his hands to check for rotten spots. Then, he looked back up and saw the chicken that they’d bought together on their last market day. 

 

_ Oh,  _ he grinned, pulling it out,  _ Yuuri is going to love this! _

 

\--- 

 

Victor leaned over to take a sip from the soup he was making. 

 

_ Mm, needs more pepper. _ He reached out and delicately sprinkled. He stirred the soup once, twice, before taking a sip.

 

_ Much better. _

 

The soup was almost done now, and just in time too. Yuuri would be home any minute, according to their text earlier. 

 

“ _ Oof! _ ” Victor looked down to see Makkachin butting her head against his leg. “Makka, what is it?” Makkachin only butted her head more insistently, boofing this time too.

 

Victor quickly glanced over at the soup.  _ Good enough, _ he thought, and turned off the stove, before Slav-squatting down to meet his precious little girl.

 

Before Victor could say anything else, Makkachin licked his face - once, twice, then over and over until Victor fell over laughing.

 

“Makkachin!” Victor exclaimed, gasping for breath as his furbaby’s paws dug into his stomach. He lay there, holding his wriggling, overgrown puppy in his arms as Makkachin slowly calmed down. When she finally stopped licking his face, he sat up and and ran his hands through her fluffy coat. Her tail still wagged like crazy, and Victor knew if he didn’t manage to calm her down completely, she’d jump him again (not that he minded that much, but Yuuri was coming home and he really needed to set the table). 

 

So Victor held Makkachin’s snuffling face in his hands, stared into her eyes, and…

 

“ _ Makkachin, the bestest dog, in the whole wide woooooorld _

_ Lives in a castle, with a prince, such a pretty giiiirl~” _

 

Makkachin panted and boofed softly before lying down on Victor’s lap with her eyes trained on his face. Victor just kept softly singing the same words over and over again, smiling as Makkachin’s eyes drooped and finally slid shut. 

 

“I didn’t know you had such a great voice.” Victor’s head snapped up to see Yuuri leaning against the entrance to the kitchen.

 

“Yuuri!” he whispered excitedly. And then he blanched as Yuuri’s word’s hit his mind. 

 

“Y-you were listening?” 

 

“Mhm,” Yuuri hummed, smiling.

 

Victor felt his face burning up, and he cursed his fair skin as he heard Yuuri chuckle. 

 

“Yuuuuuuri…” he whined while covering his mouth with one hand, glaring up at his fiance through his bangs.

 

“Viiiitya~” Yuuri sing-songed as they stepped into the kitchen and kneeled down to kiss Victor’s forehead.

 

Victor melted completely. How could he face the pure force that was Katsuki Yuuri? He couldn’t; no one could.

 

While Victor was slowly liquefying onto the floor, Yuuri sniffed the air, and their eyes widened.

 

“Is that dinner?” they turned to Victor, asking hopefully. Victor couldn’t help but smile at their pleading gaze.

 

“Yes,” he said, and dragged himself off the floor, leaning into Yuuri gratefully as they helped him up.  “Shall we set the table?”

 

They worked in sync, both knowing the other’s little quirks so well, even neatly stepping around a calm Makkachin, who still lay in the middle of the kitchen floor. Victor couldn’t help but think back to the first few days when Yuuri had arrived. Both of them had been so timid and nervous, with Victor thinking Yuuri would go back home if even one thing was not to their liking and Yuuri wondering where he fit into the neat puzzle that was Victor’s life. It was worse than when he’d flown to Japan, and there were many nights when he’d thought,  _ this is it, Yuuri will definitely leave now... _

 

_ Look at how far we’ve come, _ Victor marveled as Yuuri hip-checked him on the way to the dining table. He laughed, and Yuuri looked back with a smile that took his breath away. They reached out to take Victor’s hand into theirs.

 

“Come on,” they said, tugging gently, and Victor was helplessly reeled in like a fish. As he sat down, Yuuri brushed their thumb over the back of Victor’s palm before reluctantly letting him go to sit down at the other end of the table. They settled in with quiet “ _ itadakimasu” _ s and began to eat.

 

As they ate, Yuuri told Victor about their hectic day with the Russian team. Apparently, at one point, they’d lost Yurio. They’d tried to call him, but the call kept ringing and ringing. Then they’d searched for him for over an hour, growing more and more panicked. In the end, just as they were about to give up, they found him outside, under a pile of stray cats. 

 

“I took a picture,” Yuuri said, scooping up a spoonful of soup, “but I couldn’t send it to you right then, too much data.”

 

“Well, you’ll have to show me after dinner.”

 

“Of course!”

 

In return, Victor regaled Yuuri with tales of his morning. At one point, he’d stopped eating and went on a rant about his costumes. He didn’t notice how long he’d ranted until they’d let out a soft sigh. 

 

“Oh, sorry  _ solnyshko _ , I must be boring you,” Victor said sheepishly.

 

Yuuri, however, looked just as flustered as Victor did. “I-It’s fine, um…”

 

“You don’t need to keep listening to me if I start rambling, you know. I realize that it can get pretty boring-”

 

“It’s not that!” Yuuri exclaimed, and then they blushed more, surprised by their outburst.

 

“Eh?” Victor tilted his head in confusion, hair falling into his eyes. “Then what it is it?”

 

“...You’re really cute when you get passionate about something.”

 

Victor was glad he hadn’t been eating because he surely would have choked. “Oh,” he said in a strained voice. 

 

“Mm.”

 

An awkward, flustered silence fell over the room. Neither of them could look directly at each other, their eyes darting up to take a quick glance of the other while they were unaware. 

 

At one point, when Yuuri raised their eyes to stare again at the bright red staining Victor’s cheekbones ( _ And really, _ Yuuri huffed quietly,  _ did he  _ **_have_ ** _ to be so pretty?) _ , they met Victor’s eyes. Startled, they let out a squeak and dropped their spoon, splashing soup over the sides of their bowl. 

 

There was a snort from the other side of the table and then the sound of flesh clapping over flesh. Yuuri looked up to see Victor with his hand over his mouth, cheeks puffed out in laughter. Their lips twitched, and they laughed.

 

All of a sudden, the tension in the room burst like a thundercloud, and laughter rained down on them. They doubled over the table, laughing even harder when Makkachin ran up to them, barking and panting. 

 

They tried to fend off Makkachin’s sloppy kisses, failing miserably at it and, at one point, even falling to the floor. Victor stared at Yuuri, whose laughs were gradually dying down. They met his eyes, and a gooey smile overtook their face. 

 

_ I love you _ , Victor thought, reaching out to kiss Yuuri’s hand.

 

Yuuri’s eyes shined.  _ I know. _


End file.
